Something new
by streetspectre.dcon
Summary: A young girl named Dontia was sent back to 1191 AD era to become an Assassin, and show that not all women are weak like men think they are. But will she also find love along the way, or will she fail in her mission to become an Assassin and find love? {Altair&OC}
1. Chapter 1

**Something New**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Author's note:** This is something new I've had for a while now, it's different from my first Assassin's Creed story. I hope everyone likes it.

 **Disclaimers:** I do **NOT** own Assassin's Creed Ubisoft. Now without further ado on with the story.

She had been walking along a river for a while when her eye caught something shiny in the clear river. As she knelt down and fished out the mysterious object, closely inspecting the glowing orb. She looked at it closely not expecting find something like it in the river. When the golden sphere started to glow brightly forcing her to bring up a free arm to try to block out the blinding light.

She felt the wind knock the air out of her lungs darkness crepting up in the corner of her vision. She welcomed it as she fell to her side blacking out in total darkness.

"Hey, are you alright?", asked an unknown voice as she faded in and out of consciousness.

She could feel other people busying themselves around her, as she couldn't differentiate between a conscious state and an unconscious state. She groaned in pain as she heard the noise get louder with each passing second, she tried to sit up rubbing her head trying to will away the growing headache forming.

"Not so fast", urged one of the men that was surrounding her as he lightly touched her shoulder to keep her stationary.

She laid back down covering her eyes to try to block out the sun from hitting her eyes. "Where am I? How did I get here?" she asked finally removing her hand from her face, slowly blinking letting her eyes adjust the bright light coming in from the windows.

"You were found by one of my men, Altair, you were found unconscious, by a river", explained an old man, with a whitish-grey beard.

"What year is it?" She asked trying to sit up without puking her guts all over the floor. "The year?, what strange question", stated the man as he glanced at her, noticing her strange clothing and looks, "maybe not so strange, the year is 1191". "H-How can that be?", she asked, not believing that she was in the middle ages, "you have to be lying". "Dear child, what reason would I have to lie to you?", he asked with kind eyes as he tried to stay her from sitting up and over exerting herself.

She turned away, as she looked out of the large window, "where am I at?", she asked again as she kept her face turned away from the old man. "Masyaf, a small village, and the home of the Assassins", explained the man, "I'll leave you to recover your strength".

She fell back on the pile of pillows that she had been resting on as the man left the room, closing the doors to give her a sense of privacy.

" _What did I get myself into this time?", she wondered as she laid her arm across her eyes, "assassins, Masyaf, the 12th century?, what's going on here?"._

She never heard the door open or close, nor hear someone walking over to her. Until they sat down a tray. It was a homely woman, that wasn't that memorable, with a rat's nest of brown hair and dull eyes, dressed in old, tattered robes. She barely moved as the woman quietly left without speaking a word.

She looked over seeing the food, unsure if it was safe to eat or not. She wasn't sure if they were going to kill her or use her for something else. She was hoping to do something useful with her life, mainly taking lives for killing those who were innocent and pure of life.

She laid down ignoring the food, hoping to get some rest and maybe get some answer when she wakes tomorrow.

"I will get answers one way or another." She whispered, falling into a light sleep incase someone came into the room she was in.

she slept till the sun kissed the mountain peak's, sitting up she stretched her arms over her head groaning slightly as she looked around hoping it was a all a dream. But it wasn't dream, it happened and now she was stuck in the year 1191 with no way or hope of getting home. Not that she wanted to go back, not after being thrown out of her home by her so called parents. All because she enjoyed killing those who took innocent lives so carelessly.

"I see that you have woken up", stated the old man from before, "I don't believe that we were properly introduced, my name is Al Mualim".

" _Should I trust this man?, I still don't know what they are going to do with", she thought as she was still uneasy._

"Do not worry, I have no such desire to harm you", he assured. "Then what are you going to do with me then?" She asked looking over at the old man. still feeling uneasy with him being near her. She wished she had a blade of some kind to use to protect herself with. "In time, child, come walk with me", the man ordered as he offered her a hand up.

She pushed herself up on her own strength as she followed him to a large garden. She looked around the large garden, having never seen something so beautiful before. She couldn't help but look around seeing so many different kind of plants and flowers throughout the garden.

"What is this place?", she asked as she scrutinized the area and Al Mualim with her green eyes.

"It's the garden where most of the assassin's and worker's come to relax or do whatever if their free time." Al Mualim explained. "I see, why bring me here?", asked Donita, "I am not a worker or assassin of yours".

"Not yet Donita, but how would you like to join the Assassin's?" Al Mualim asked, turning to face her fully. "Why would you ask me?, is there any female assassins in this order?", she asked as she studied his face.

"No, you would the be the first female assassin. In the order, you should feel honored or would you like to become a whore and do daily chores?" He asked in all seriousness, he could see that Donita would make an excellent assassin once trained. "Can I leave this village?", she asked, "If I do not wish to become a assassin or whore?".

"No. you will be killed as you know too much of us and where we are." He said not sparing her feelings for she had to know the truth of what would happen. "Can I at least have some time to think it over?, or is that not allowed either?", she replied with an edge to her voice.

"You will have till tomorrow morning to give me your answer, if you do not give me an answer I will choose for you and you won't like what I have mind." He said smirking slightly as he looked over. "Bastard", she grumbled as she turned around and walked back inside, "you'll have my answer tomorrow".

He nodded heading for the library as he had some work that must be done, he had feeling she would choose to become an assassin. no women would want to become a whore for a bunch of assassin's knowing how rough they could be. She quickly shook her head making her way back to the room she was staying in for the time being.

She truly hoped that she was making the right decision in becoming an assassin. If she wanted to stay alive and not become a whore she would only have one choice and that was to become an assassin. She figured it couldn't be too bad if she was to become assassin. She would get to kill people who stole innocent lives, but what did the assassin's actually do.

She laid down staring at the ceiling till she fell into a light sleep knowing she would need her strength. She woke to the sun in her face, she glared out the window sitting up she yawned stretching slightly as she kicked off the blankets moving to sit on the edge of the bed. Resting her elbows on her knees as she knew she would give Al Mualim his answer today. She had stayed in deep thought not hearing someone knock at her door.

"The Mentor wishes to see you", stated the woman from before as she took her leave, "I will show you where to go". "Alright, where to?", Donita asked as she stood up and followed the woman, who didn't reply, only walking up a grand staircase.

She couldn't help but feel nervous as she walked up the staircase, she wanted to help or at least be able to take lives. when she took lives it felt right like she was meant to do this. She never once felt any regret or sadness when she stole the lives of those who desire to murder, rape or for greed.

She finally reached the library, she knocked on the door waiting to be allowed in. Hoping she would still have a chance at being an assassin. She pushed the door open tired of waiting and walked in seeing Al Mualim sitting behind a desk doing some paper work.

She kept quiet till he notice she was there waiting to speak with him.

"You're quiet this morning, is something wrong?", asked Al Mualim as he looked up, "have you made your decision?". "Yes, I'll be your stupid assassin", she angrily answered as she glared daggers at the old man. "So, you've chosen not to be a whore?", asked the old, "the men will be disappointed". "Like I care, they can go and fuck each other to their little heart's content", she commented, which made the old man raise an eyebrow at the vulgarness that she showed. "Most women are not so crude in their words", he commented, "your mouth will only get you in trouble as an assassin". "Whatever, when am I going to start training?", she demanded as she folded her arms across her chest.

Al Mualim sat there contemplating on when she should start. "Very well you will start at first light, with one of my best assassin's he will get you." he stated standing from his chair looking right into her eyes daring her to say something else.

She nodded at this. "Very well I will be waiting for him." She sneered walking out of the library, planning to get something to eat and maybe go to the bath house she seen on the grounds. Hoping a nice warm bath would do some good for her tensed back.

She walked into the mess hall seeing more than a dozen men around the hall some were eating and some where talking but it all went quiet when she walked into the hall, she sneered at them expecting them to say something. but decided to ignore them as she headed over to where some women were serving out food, she grabbed a bowl of food and sat down at an empty table not caring that she was being watching by the other.

"Huh?, what is it?", Donita asked as she looked down as a little boy tugged on her pant leg.

The little boy, looked up at her with large dark eyes, as his face screamed malnutrition, the boy's eyes bore into her own emerald orbs.

"Here, take this", she stated as she placed her roll of bread into the small palm, forcing the kid's fingers around the food.

He quickly ran out of the hall with the bread held tightly in his palm.

" _This is just terrible", Donita thought as she looked down at her plate, feeling no need to eat now, "all of those children out there, starving"._

She stood up as she walked out of the hall and in front of the monastery and looked down on the village below.

"You brat, you know better than to steal from the monastery", Donita heard as her head whipped towards the gruff voice. "B-But I didn't, it was given to me", cried the boy from before as a whip had wrapped around his hand, the one that held the bread roll. "Liar, this'll teach you a lesson", stated the man as pulled the whip from the boy's wrist and prepared to strike the boy in the face with it.

The child was trembly fear as he held up his hand to protect his face, but the harsh leather whip never made contact, with him, but the whip still resounded around him. Looking up at the man, and saw the woman from before, with the tip of the weapon in her clenched fist.

"Fuckin' whore", grumbled the man as he ripped the weapon from her grasp and approached Donita, "you intervene with matters that don't concern you". "Ha, is that so?, why don't you tell me where I fucking belong then?, little man", she challenged. "Bitch, you belong on the ground with your legs spread and mouth shut", he answered as they were centimeters away from each other. "It takes one to know one, bitch", she stated as she spit in his face, "besides you're probably the one with their legs spread, when your with a man".

He lunged at her, in his blind rage, she easily dodged and was now behind the man

"And you say you're an assassin?", she questioned as a small dagger slipped down her sleeve and rested in her palm, "simply pitiful".

The cold metal blade was now pressed into the man's throat as she was practically pressing her chest into his back. She would enjoy killing him, he had no right to harm an innocent and slowly pulled the dagger across his neck.

She would enjoy taking his life, feeling his blood run down her hands as she took his pitiful life. He had no right harming an innocent the way he did it disgusted her to no end. She looked over seeing the scared boy staring at her with horror in his eyes as she released the man, slowly walking over to the scared boy a soft look in her eyes showing that she meant no harm to him.

"Where's your parents at little one?", Donita asked as she knelt down to the terrified boy, who step a little away from her. "T-the village", he stuttered as he dared to look up at her. "I think you should go back home, they must be worried sick about you", she reasoned. "No, that's alright, they don't really care about me as it is", he replied as he looked down at the pitiful village below.

She shook her head disgusted by what she heard. How could parents not care about their son someone of their own flesh and blood, her fist clenching tightly in disgust. "Very well I need to know your name little one." She said kneeling down showing that she would not harm him, she very well couldn't for he was an innocent boy and needed help.

She was one for not harming an innocent unless they harmed her first but only then would she defend herself but only with her fist, she looked down at the young boy hoping for a name so she could call him something other than little boy.

The little boy looked up at her scared, not sure if she could be fully trusted before looking at the ground taking a deep breath. "I'm Ori who are you?" He asked looking up at her.

She gave him a small smile. "I'm Dontia it's nice to meet you Ori." She said placing a hand on his small shoulder looking into his eyes hoping that Ori will trust her if only a little bit.

"I'm sorry that you had to hear that", she apologized as she thought back on what she had said to the assassin. "It's alright", he replied, "I should go, you can't be talking back to the assassins like that, you might get in trouble". "What are you talking about?", she asked as she looked at him weird, "I'm not some servant or villager". "T-Then what are you doing here?", he asked as he looked at her. "I'm an assassin", she announced, "well in training at least".

He looked at her shock written across his face. "Your one of them?" He asked taking a step back not trusting her one bit knowing she could harm him. "Easy I won't harm you Ori unless you harm me first then, I will defend myself, but you've given me no reason to harm you. So you are fine alright." She said holding up her hands in surrender.

Ori watched her closely not sure if he could trust her, but at the same time he felt safe with her to. "Can I trust you to protect me?" He asked looking into her eyes as he looked with his own pleading dark brown eyes.

His eyes were filled with so much hurt and untapped love, it brought tears to her own eyes as she was cautious as she closed the distance between them. As soon as she had knelt down, so that they were a bit more eye level, the small boy had wrapped his arms around her neck.

" _Oh, Ori", she thought as she held the boy against her own body, making him feel secure enough, "is it possible for you to be worse off than me?"._

"Shh, it's alright", she urged as she smoothed down his hair in the back, "don't worry, I'll do all in my power to protect you".

He nodded resting his head against her shoulder, feeling secure, happy and safe in her arms he never wanted to let go but knew he would if they were to return to the castle.

"Thank you Dontia for everything." He said holding onto her tightly before letting go of her.

They smiled at each other for awhile, sharing a simple and special secret, that only they would understand. That was before they were interrupted and she nearly lashed out at the person that had disrupted them.

"It seems that you have already introduced yourself to my men", stated Al Mualim as he waited for her, "and given them a scare by the looks of it". "Their assassins' aren't they?", she asked as she scowled at the old man, "they shouldn't be disturbed by something like that". "True, but they aren't usually accustomed to a woman wielding the blade aimed at their bodies", he replied. "They better get use to it", she snapped, "what do you want old man?".

"I came to see if your ready for your training." Al Mualim said glancing at the young boy with distaste. Dontia glared at the old man standing in front of Ori. "Yes I'm ready but the boy comes with me I took him in, so he stays with me." She growled at him daring him to say something. "He will be in the way, he can stay in your quarters", replied Al Mualim, "since you are the only female assassin, you will be isolated from the men, excluding missions". "Fine, where are these quarters then", she retorted. "The room that you were in previously", he answered as he gestured towards the window that was her room.

"Very well I don't mind staying there, at least I don't have to worry about those pervert's coming near me again. because next I will cut their balls off." She sneered at Al Mualim.

 **Author's note:** Well here it is, I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter let me know how me and my co author did. We put a lot of work into this story for everyone to enjoy, So please review sorry for the cliffhanger everyone.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Moon Rose**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Author's note:** Dontia was ready to begin her training as Assassin and begin her hunt for those who dare harmed an innocent soul, she would not rest until all those who harmed the innocent lived. She desired bloodshed and would get it one way or another.

 **Disclaimers:** I do **NOT** Assassin's Creed Ubisoft does. But you can't blame a girl for wishing. Now without further ado on with the Story. Enjoy….

Rated T for now.

Donita and Ori walked into her room, she was unable to stop the sigh that left her lips as she sat down on her bed looking over at Ori. "Are you alright Ori?" She asked slightly concerned for the young boy, knowing this was all new to him. "I'm fine Donita", Ori stated as he looked up at her with a smile on his face.

" _A fake smile", she thought, "that would only hurt him, that's what fake smiles did."_ She shook her head turning to face the window a sneer on lips as she thought about the old man and how he wanted her to be a whore, it only disgusted her even more but knew this was the only way for her to sate her blood lust.

"Listen Ori, I promise to do whatever it takes to keep you safe", assured Donita as she turned towards the boy, "but you have to be honest with me, alright?".

Ori nodded not knowing what else to say to Dontia. He still wasn't sure what to say her, he looked away from her sitting down in the chair near the window. His head bowed staring at his lap in deep thought.

Before Donita or Ori could speak up, the door was opened up as Al Mualim walked in.

"You've had enough time, it's time to begin your training", ordered the man as he walked out of the room before she could protest.

She shook her head as she stood up, ready to walk out of the room, when she stopped suddenly.

"Don't worry about the assassins", began Donita as she turned to look at Ori, "I'll be back before you realize it".

As soon as she finished talking, she left the room and followed the old man to wherever she was to go.

They had ended up at the bottom of the monastery again, standing in front of the fighting ring, as everyone else called it.

She looked around seeing other assassin's starting to gather round, not surprised since they never seen a woman fight before. She couldn't help but sneer at them as she focused on the ring before her.

She knew this would not be easy, not that she was expecting it to be. She was ready for anything thrown her way and would show she was not weak nor meant to be a whore.

"Master, what is the meaning of this?", asked a man as he pointed towards Donita, "she should not be here". "Akin, that is not your decision", stated another assassin, which quickly resulted the entire area of breaking into argument.

It went on for a brief amount of time before they were silenced by Al Mualim as the crowd grew silent, the atmosphere became increasingly thick with tension.

"Today's training will be limited based on this woman's skills", he explained as he directed the men's attention towards her.

She glared at Al Mualim before turning back to face the ring. "Let's do this and be done with it." She said taking a step into the ring, ready to face her fellow assassin's and prove her worth.

Not caring if anyone had or was stepping into the ring, she was itching to let off some steam. No one moved to enter the ring, as the men all stayed unmoving, unwilling to be the first one to battle the woman.

She was beginning to lose her patience as she glanced around at the men, waiting for one of them to enter the ring. "Well what are you waiting for, snow to fall?" She asked more like demanded. Looking around seeing no one had moved from their spots, she turned towards Al Mualim, "looks like you have a bunch of pansies for assassins".

This finally got a response from the men as they moved in their spots as their eyes shifted from Al Mualim to Donita and the other men.

Donita glared at them, daring them to say or do something that could result in throwing them either into or out of the ring. Feeling the anger and frustrations were starting to annoy her beyond belief and needed to mock fight them.

"God, this is pointless, none of them want to fight me, I might as well just-", she began before falling silent as a man finally entered the ring. "I'll fight you, if it will end this pointless charade", replied the man, as everyone else watched in silence as they waited for the two to start fighting.

"Well what are you waiting for?" She asked watching him carefully, waiting to see what he might pull. "Do you even know how to fight?", he asked as he drew out his short blade.

She rolled her eyes, "of course I know how to fight, I have killed before so this is nothing new to me." She said not pulling out a weapon yet. "Then why don't you draw your weapon?", he questioned, "and just because you have killed, doesn't mean you know anything". "What is your name?", Donita asked as she stood straight, with her arms at her side. "Abbas Sofian", he answered as he held the blade in front of him, "how is that your concern?". "I just wanted to know how dumb you actually were", she shortly replied as she charged at him, unarmed. "Foolish woman", he grumbled as he tightened the grip on the blade, "you're going to end up dead!".

Abbas swiped at her with the blade, as she laid her hands over the pommel of the blade, forcing it downwards.

They were locked in a fight over the blade as Donita was pushed back as they both had one hand on the handle and their other hands were intertwined with one another. She was gaining footing as she pushed the right side of Abbas' body back, but her right side was being pushed also.

They and everyone knew that it was a deadlock, and something had to be done or it would remain in the stalemate.

Donita took a chance and swung her right leg at his side as she released her grip on the blade and his hand. She turned her body as her leg was blocked and quickly brought it back, as she was behind Abbas.

"You're quick on your feet", he commented as he barely turned his head to look at her green eyes, that were filled with determination.

She didn't reply with words, instead she unsheathed her own short sword, which was tucked into the back of the belt of her simple robes.

Abbas turned as their blades met one another, the blades shifted against one another, as Abbas applied more pressure, his blade cut into her own. Donita loosened her grip as she spun on her heel and kicked both blades away, as they landed by the fence of the ring. She charged at Abbas before he could reach for another weapon, throwing her fist at his cheek, but only brushing the tip of his nose.

Before she could catch herself, Abbas sent a punch to her side, sending Donita to the ground as she forced herself to stand up. She quickly fell to one knee as she clutched her side, gasping to get the air to circulate through her lungs properly once more.

"Damnit", she groaned as she fell to her knees once more as a spell of light-headedness came over her. She soon went into a coughing fit, which caused her to cough up blood as she had wrapped her arms around her stomach, in hopes of making it stop.

"Halt your actions", ordered Al Mualim as Abbas stopped his movements and Donita turned to see what the old man wanted. "The mock fight is over, men return to your duties, Donita, this way", he finished as the group dispersed and Donita reluctantly followed the old man.

"Where are you taking me?", she asked following the old man. Al Mualim chose to ignore her for the time being, and continued to head into the castle.

Dontia glared at the back of the old man's head, her arms crossed over her chest as she followed him.

They had arrived back at the study, as Al Mualim sat behind his desk as he studied the irritated looking woman.

"You are obviously skilled, that much is evident", began Al Mualim as he looked at silver-haired woman, "but there is much to improve".

Her irritation grew at his criticism as her emerald orbs showed ferocity as she tried to remain calm.

"What do you want me to do about it?", she snapped as her nails dug into her arms, as she struggled to not attack the old man. "You take too many risks, you need to learn which ones are necessary to take, and which ones are not", answered Al Mualim.

"Then what do you suggest?" She asked her left eye twitching slightly from the irritation she was feeling with the old man. "Training but first you will need to learn more of the Creed before you can begin your real training with one of the brothers." He said his hands resting on top of the desk. "Fine, when do I begin?", she demanded. "Return to your quarters, I will have someone collect you", stated the old man, "I have a certain man in mind, but he is not here at the moment, you are dismissed".

She gave a curt nod, whipping around leaving the study feeling like punching something or at least beating someone to a bloody plump.

As her anger subsided a little, she realized just how much the mock fight had taken out of her. She was tired, and decided what she would do, instead of picking a fight with someone, she changed her direction and went straight to her room.

Upon returning to her room, she spotted Ori still sitting in the chair by the window. She let loose a deep sigh closing her door, "why are you still sitting there Ori?" She asked walking over to him hearing the floor creak under her foot steps, her arms crossed over her chest a frown marring her lips. She didn't think it would be this bad for the boy, did he really not trust her or the Assassin.

Ori looked up seeing Dontia, he forced a smile seeing her walk into the room. "I was just thinking Dontia that's all." He said looking back down at his hands that rested on his lap.

She knew he was lying through his teeth and didn't like it one bit, but knew she would have to earn his trust to get him to talk. But for now she would let him be, till she gained his trust. she shook her head walking over to the bed sitting down resting her forehead on her hands, sighing deeply glaring at the floor trying to figure out who would be teaching her the ways of the Creed.

"What did you have to do for your training?", Ori asked as he looked up at her. "Just a little fight between some assassin", she replied as she sat down on the bed, "the old man thinks I need to improve, even if I did disarm the bastard".

Ori sat there in shock looking at Dontia as she sat in her bed. "Wow I had no idea, so Al Mualim thinks you need more improvement even though you disarmed a fellow Assassin?" He asked leaning forward slightly in his chair.

Dontia lays back on her bed folding her arms under her head, staring up at the ceiling sighing deeply, "So it seems Ori but I'll continue to prove the old man wrong, but to be honest there's something about him I just don't like. But I don't know what it is I intend to find out what." She said closing her eyes breathing in deeply.

 **Author's Note:** I hope everyone enjoyed it, My co-author helped with a great deal of this chapter. Without her this chapter would of not gotten done, please send her thank's.


End file.
